Talk:Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale/@comment-208.36.136.2-20150624001146
This is how I think it should go (never played tf2 though) Valve comes up with a new mode for tf2, death match , and it is like 8 player smash from ssb4 (except no one plays that mode), so they test it out by pitting all 9 classes against each other, and put it on a random map. FIGHT The battle starts with sniper running to the top of a building and spy/engineer hiding. Heavy vs pyro Scout vs demoman Medic vs soldier The soldier shoots a rocket, but because he is stupid, he forgot to turn the rocket launcher around and blows himself up KO: 9th place: soldier The engineer makes a sentry gun, which is blown up. He manages to survive, but the spy backstabs the engineer, killing him. KO: 8th place: engineer The spy shoots a bullet at medic, and gets a headshot bonus. KO: 7th place: medic The scout tries to knock the demomans face off, but ends up knocking the pyros face clean off, killing him. KO: 6th place: pyro Straight after, the heavy shoots scout with 1 headshot, and shoots the rest of his body off. KO: 5th place: scout The spy sneaks up to the heavy and backstabs him once, one-hit KOing him. KO: 4th place: heavy Right after, the spy goes for the sniper, but the sniper notices him, and snipes him. KO: 3rd place: spy After that, the sniper goes after the demoman, and has a choice between door 1 or door 2, and he chooses door 2 after seeing the demoman, but is locked in, and dies in the room that was full of sticky bombs. KO: 2nd place: sniper The demoman sits down, and drinks some beer while saying " oh they are gonna have to glue you all back together, in hell ". ______________________________________________________________________ POST-BATTLE: Boomstick: holy hell, that was awesome. Wizard: the soldier has a powerful arsenal, but is too dumb to use it. Boomstick: the engineer was incredibly vulnerable to any attack, and that's what got him at second to last place Wizard: the medic had no good weapons at all, but survived his rival because of their stupidity Boomstick: the pyro has focused on one objective: killing the heavy, which led to his downfall. Wizard: but the heavy isn't on one objective and shot scout down. Boomstick: but heavy can't see through invisabillity, which led him to his death. Wizard: while the spy is smart, the sniper was smarter, leading to spy's death. Boomstick: and the demoman tricked sniper into thinking the cardboard cutout was demoman. Wizard: looks like demoman put the " demo " into " demolition ". Boomstick: hey, that's my line! Wizard: the winner is the demoman ______________________________________________________________________ NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE We see a then and after camparison of Shang tsung versus Akuma ______________________________________________________________________TRIVIA: *The winner was originally the heavy, then the scout, than the pyro, than the spy, then the sniper, and finally the demoman. *The original death of the soldier was he would get sniped by the sniper, but decided to change it *(this one is not true to death battle or death battle fanon)This is one of the 20 fights that screwattack did on their month of screwattack, which celebrated their 10th anniversary of death battle. The others are(brace yourselves):Garra vs toph 2, link vs cloud 2, Kirby vs majin buu 2, peach vs Zelda 2, Mario vs sonic 2, luigi vs tails 2, goku vs superman 2, vegeta vs shadow 2, eggman vs wily 2, Shang stung vs Akuma REMASTERED, bowser vs ganondorf, donkey kong vs knuckles, Travis touchdown vs jack cayman, Travis touchdown vs zero, megaman vs astro boy, ken vs sub-zero, Phoenix wright vs Professer Layton, sora vs pit,and Galactus vs unicron. *(Same warning as the last one)In the 20 fight extravaganza, this was the 18th battle, after eggman vs wily 2 and before Akuma vs Shang tsung REMASTERED. *The guy who really made this battle (AWC) had not played TF2, but seen enough of the game to justify the DB.